Calling California
by thelandofthenutty
Summary: Donna calls Sam when the Russell campaign receives some unwelcome help. Set in Freedonia. please review


**A/N: Here is another Sam friend far away fic. Set in Freedonia. I hope you like it. I really want to get time to write a chapter fic called çalifornian correspondence' and have Sam's phone calls and emails and visits from when he left until the end, but I havent had time. Maybe next week. Anyway, so I dont forget this scene, I am positng it now. Hope you all like! Review, toodles. Jess xXx**

'...And she thinks that I'm going to take her help, when I know for a fact she's been working with Hoynes and on the Santos campaign-"

"Here we are."

"Where?" Donna asked Sam, stubbornly. Sam laughed down the phone line.

"At the reason you're so mad. It's a memo Donna, you get them all the time, just because the bi line..."

"Ï told you! She's working for the other campaigns as well!"

"That's not what you said. You said she was working for Hoynes. You said she was working for the Santos _campaign_."

"And I surpose in that twisted attorney head of yours thats different, right?"Donna sighed, exasperated. Sam nodded, only to realise that she couldnt see his curt inclination from miles away.

"Yes. It does. You dont care she's helping Hoynes, you dont even care she's helping Santos. You care she's spending time with the Santos _campaign _and your not there to-"

"Sam..."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Your wrong."

"Ok, that didnt quite have the effect I was hoping, I admit, but still, your all nutty over Amy Gardener spending time with-"

Sam jumped as the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. The name on the screen ironically, finished his sentence for him, and he looked at the speaker phone where Donna was resuming her rant.

"You're wrong Sam, you're one hundred and fifty percent off the mark. I used to think you were quite a smart guy, but now I realise..."

"Donna, I..."

"...sure, once upon a time I would have..."

"Donna."

Donna wasn't paying attention to the plees of silence coming from the Californian speaker phone,and so Sam had no choice but to answer his cell.

"...I would have found her annoying as all..."

Josh looked at his phone, confused.

"Who did I call?" his words reaching Sams ears and making him cringe.

By now Donna had donned a monotonous drone, and was doing an uncanny impression of a certain political opperative.

"J...I think I might go be absolutely horrible to you once again, is that alright? ...'

" I would sto-" Sam tried to quell the mocking, but Donna didnt seem to be listening.

"And while I'm at it I'm going to ask your assistant invasive questions and then give her smarmy looks down the hallways..."

"Seriously!"

"...when we're meant to be acting in a professiona-"

Sam lunged across the room to try and hit the button on the base unit that would make her voice stop coming out of the phone and echo back to whereever it was that Josh was calling from, but he missed, and his hand collided painfully with the desk.

"Sam is that-"

"Sam what is it?"

Sam looked from the phone to the cell and back to the phone again, and resisted the urge to laugh.

Finally, he descided to deal with Donna first. She would definitely be the more pissed of the two, but she would be the calmest. He picked up the receiver, so that she was no longer on speaker.

"Ok, we have to coninue this talk later, as much fun as it was, and as uncanny as your impressions are, I have another call, and they are finding everything you say extremely interesting."he said, delicately. Donna froze.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that was why you were trying to shut me up! I didn't know I was interupting another call, sorry!" she replied quieter now, a little embarrassed at her outburst.

Sam gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I dont think it's you who needs to be apoligising..." he said lightly, before hanging up, and massaging his wrist.

Josh was standing, back in his motel room, stunned.

"Sam, was that-"

"Yeah, she got a memo and she got a little fired up about it, so I was calming her down." he said, equally as delicate. Josh paused for a moment, confused.

"Since when have you been in the business of calming down Amy Gardener?"he asked, slowly.

Sam cringed. Their cluelessness amazed him.


End file.
